Assignments
Assignments are a feature in Battlefield 3 first introduced in the Back to Karkand expansion pack for the game. These are objective-based tasks to earn rewards (e.g Kill 20 people with the M16) such as weapons or dogtags. Every assignment that doesn't require time spent on their respective DLCs can be completed on maps outside of them. (e.g. The 10 revives and 10 heals to unlock the FAMAS can be obtained on Operation Firestorm.)Back to Karkand Q/A with Zh1nt0, retrieved November 15 The first assignmet in each class has to be unlocked before the next for that class is available (ex - the PP-19 has to be unlocked before the MK3A1 can have any progress made toward unlocking it). The release of Battlefield Premium and the Close Quarters ''expansion pack have brought 20 more assignments to the game for a total of 30. More are expected to be added in the future pertaining to furture expansion packs and Battlefield Premium. Assignments do not necessarily require players to play as the implied class to make progress toward an assignment intended for that class. Assignment List There are currently 30 assignments (16 Kit specific, 4 All Kits, and 10 Premium) to be completed in Battlefield 3. Battlefield Premium Unlike other Assignments, once completed, Battlefield Premium assignments unlock unique dogtags and camos exclusive to the service. *Life Saver **50 kills with the F2000 **25 headshots with the F2000 **50 squad heals *Bullet Provider **50 kills with the PKP Pecheneg **50 squad resupplies *Location Scout **50 kills with the L96 **25 headshots with the L96 **25 spawns on your Radio Becon *Wrench Wielder **50 kills with the SCAR-H **50 squad repairs **25 kills with shotguns ***Note: Regardless of Shotguns being all class weapons, for shotgun kills to make progress toward the ''Wrench Wielder assignment the player must wield the shotgun as an engineer. *Jack of All Trades **Get 30 kills with Assault Rifles **Get 30 kills with Carbines **Get 30 kills with Sniper Rifles **Get 30 kills with LMGs **Get 15 kills with Pistols *F2000 Specialist - F2000 Woodland Oak Camo **100 kills with the F2000 **50 squad revives **25 kills with the M26 Mass *Pecheneg Specialist - Pecheneg Tactical Camo **100 kills with the PKP Pecheneg **Destroy 25 vehicles with C4 **25 kills with the M18 Claymore *L96 Specialist - L96 Digital Woodland Camo **100 kills with the L96 **50 spot assists with the MAV **350 meter head shot with the L96 *SCAR-H Specialist - SCAR-H Berkut Camo **100 kills with the SCAR-H **20 kills with the M15 AT Mine **Destroy 5 air vehicles with AT launchers *Only for the Dedicated - Woodland Stripe Pattern (RGF only) **Get 500 kills with the Assault kit **Get 500 kills with the Engineer kit **Get 400 kills with the Support kit **Get 300 kills with the Recon kit (Note that the Jack of All Trades and Only for the Dedicated assignments require you to complete the other four assignments prior to unlocking) Back to Karkand Assignments were first introduced in the Back to Karkand Expansion pack and once completed unlock 10 classic weapons from Battlefield 2, ''its expansions, and spinoffs. Assault *Best Friend Forever: FAMAS **10 Revives **10 Heals *Professional Russian: L85A2 **100 Kills with Assault Rifles **20 kills with either the M320 or the GP-30(with the Underslung Rail) **Win 5 rounds of Squad Deathmatch Engineer *Fixing It: G53 **10 Repairs **Kill 1 enemy with the blowtorch *It Goes Boom!: QBZ-95B **50 AT Rocket Kills **Destroy 1 enemy vehicle with Repair tool **Win 5 rounds of Conquest Support *Let It Rain: QBB-95 (Type 95 LMG) **20 kills with LMGs **2 M224 Mortar kills *Keep Your Head Down: MG36 **100 Kills with LMGs **50 Suppression assists (Any class) **50 Ammunition box resupplies Recon *Specops: QBU-88 (Type 88 Sniper) **20 kills with sniper rifles **5 laser designations *Creeping Death: L96A1 **50 Headshots (Any weapon) **50 Spot assists **5 Knife Takedowns All Kits *Familiar Territory: PP-19 **Arm 10 M-COM crates **Capture 10 flags **Play 2 hours on Karkand *Scarred Veteran: MK3A1 Jackhammer **10 Kills with PP-19 **5 Kills in DPV Jeep **10 kills in BTR-90 IFV **2 hours on Sharqi **2 hours on Gulf of Oman Close Quarters 10 new assignments have been released in the ''Close Quarters expansion pack on June 2012. The new weapons were first seen in use or in the kill feed of the Close Quarters trailers. The assignments themselves were later revealed through the June maintenance of the Battlelog on June 4th. They are currently only available to Battlefield Premium members. Assault *Shepard: AUG A3 **10 Squad Revives **30 Assault Rifle Kills *Set Us Up The Bomb: SCAR-L **20 Kills with the Underslung Grenade Launcher **15 Kills with Hand Grenades Engineer *Done Fixing: ACW-R **20 AT Rocket Kills **30 Kills with Carbines *My Own Terminator: MTAR-21 **Get a Kill with the EOD Bot **100 Kills with Carbines Support *No Shortage: L86A2 **20 Squad Resupplies **20 Kills with LMGs *Point Blank: LSAT **10 Kills with C4 **10 Knife Takedowns Recon *Team Player: M417 **10 T-UGS assists **Capture 20 Flags *Bullet Point: JNG-90 **50 Kills with Sniper Rifles **Win 3 Rounds of Conquest Domination All Kits *These Hurt Too: SPAS-12 **20 Kills with Pistols **20 Kills with Shotguns *Hold the Trigger: M5K **Finish in the Top 5 of Gun Master **100 Kills with Submachine Guns Trivia *The Professional Russian assignment most likely refers to the popular YouTube uploader, FPS Russia, who jokes that he is a professional Russian on multiple occasions, even having a shirt available to purchase with the phrase. *Whether it is a coincidence or not, FPS Russia had an episode featuring the L85A2 just after Back to Karkand was released. *The Scarred Veteran assignment takes a noticibly longer time to complete for many players due to the need to play a total of four hours on two specific maps. The map-specific challenges are unique to the all-kits weapons (but only for the Back to Karkand expansion pack). *If you complete an assignment in the top row (or first per class), you get 2500 bonus points. If you complete one on the bottom row (second per class), you get 5000 bonus points. *The weapons featured in the ''Battlefield Premium ''assignments (F2000, PKP Pecheneg, L96, SCAR-H) are the weapons that are allowed to equip camoflauge. However, the assignments do not need to be completed to equip the camoflauges. References Category:Back to Karkand Category:Features of Battlefield 3 Category:Back to Karkand Category:Features Category:Close Quarters Category:Assignments